


Super Love

by Halebop



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: F/F, Montreal, No Angst, c'était pour Leyyn et j'avais besoin d'ecrire du wlw du coup... oups, gay party, idk honestly, just fluff and this out of my head
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Les années 80; A Montréal, une agence de super héros a ouvert, les boysbands sont à leur apogée, tout le monde porte des coiffures qui seront regrettées dans 20 ans, et les soirées gays et lesbiennes battent leur plein avec leur lot de paillettes. Carole vient d’emménager dans cette ville pour se rapprocher de son travail, qu'elle exerce sous le nom de Volcana.Mais elle ne se fait pas trop d'illusions : un super héros a toujours du mal à maintenir son couple, entre les mensonges et les morts prématurées, alors une super héros lesbienne, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser......Si ?





	Super Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloubiboulga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloubiboulga/gifts).



> Inspiré par un headcanon de Leyyn sur tumblr, ce pour quoi je lui dédie cette fic ! Merci pour m'avoir fait pleurer ! ^^

-Merci, Volcana. Vous nous avez encore rendu un fier service. Vous avez votre soirée, vous l'avez bien méritée. Je vous aurais bien offert votre journée de demain mais on a vraiment besoin que vous soyez de garde, et régliez des choses avec l'administration, désolé. Bien, nous vous recontacterons ultérieurement.

La superhéros inclina la tête et sortit. Elle ôta son masque en descendant les marches ; bon dieu que le velcro tenait chaud. En plus elle avait dû courir après Docteur Robot à travers la ville, ses cuisses étaient en bouillie, et c'est pas comme si son pouvoir était du genre rafraichissant non plus. Elle était éreintée.  
Elle tourna a droite et atteignit enfin les vestiaires. Dans la salle des casiers elle eut le plaisir de retrouver Captain Cold, qui apparemment commençait à peine sa garde.

\- Oh Carole, tu tombes bien ! Il y a une faille dans la cave, Pépito nous a demandé d'y jeter un œil !  
\- Urgh, je suis censée avoir fini, moi...  
\- Allez ! Sois chic ! Ça nous prendra que cinq minutes !  
\- Bon, okay. Mais cinq minutes, hein !  
\- T'es la meilleure !

La "faille" était en fait un bout de mur qui avait explosé dans une des salles d'entraînement. L'impact était, mine de rien, assez profond, et avait emporté un bout d'angle dans la déflagration. Rien que Volcana ne pouvait gérer.  
Elle s'approcha du mur et plaça ses mains dessus, lançant avant de commencer un regard à Allen. Il lui fit un hochement de tête, signe qu'il était prêt. Elle reporta son attention sur le mur, souffla un coup pour se vider la tête, puis regarda ses mains. Immédiatement, le liquide incandescent commença à suinter des ses paumes, s'écoulant et emplissant la cavité lentement et paresseusement, comme un gros chat.

\- C'est incroyable, murmura Allen. A chaque fois j'ai envie d'en manger. On dirait... De la guimauve de fête foraine, tu vois ?  
\- Évite t'en manger, ça a pas le même gout, répondit Volcana alors que la lave arrivait au ras du mur. T'es prêt ?  
Allen plia les genoux et remonta ses manches, se tenant en position. Volcana compta jusqu'à trois et enleva ses mains, et immédiatement l'homme lança un formidable jet de glace qui cristallisa la roche sur place.

\- Bon, voilà, au moins ça tiendra jusqu'à ce que l'équipe vienne demain !  
\- Ouais ils vont lisser, repeindre, ça sera bien.  
\- High five ?  
\- Bah non du coup...  
\- Ah oui, non, c'est vrai.

Ils regardèrent leurs mains un instant, puis le mur, puis leurs mains, puis Carole lança un vague "On y va, du coup?" qui les délivra tous deux.  
Sur les escaliers du retour, Allen lui lança un grand sourire.  
\- Alors ? Pressée de quitter le travail ?  
\- Oh t'as pas idée, soupira Carole en s'étirant les bras. J'ai eu un combat contre Docteur Robot, c'était épuisant.  
\- Non mais j'parle pas de ça ! Allez, raconte... T'as enfin trouvé quelqu'un et tu veux la rejoindre, c'est ça ? Elle s'appelle comment ?  
\- Allen, tu places beaucoup trop d'espoir dans mes capacités d'interactions sociales, rit son interlocutrice. C'est déjà dur de sortir avec quelqu'un quand on est super, alors quand on est lesbienne en plus, laisse tomber !

***

La musique était trop forte, la lumière trop rapide, les pieds tapaient trop fort et il y avait trop de couleurs. Une parfaite représentation des boites de nuit des années 80. Carole adorait ça.

Elle se débrouilla pour passer sa commande au bar puis se tourna vers la piste : les paillettes brillaient sur les minishorts tant des femmes que des hommes, les cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, la lumière noire accentuait chaque mouvement des vêtements fluo. Mais les couleurs les plus flashy étaient sans doute celle de la grande bannière accrochée au milieu de la salle, et annonçant : "Soirée Gaie et Lesbienne ! Venez nombreux, venez heureux !". Et bien que l'équipe marketing laissait à désirer, Carole ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vraiment bien. Ça faisait plaisir de retrouver ses habitudes ici, à Montréal. Même si la moyenne d'âge était vachement plus basse que la sienne. Et qu'elle le savait, elle le savait évidemment, que la moitié des personnes présentes étaient hétéro. C'est pas comme si elle cherchait activement quelqu'un, parce qu'elle le savait, être Super ça rend les relations amoureuses compliquées, et en plus, qui avait déjà vu une super héros lesbienne, hein ? Même, une figure publique lesbienne et heureuse ; on lisait pas ça dans les journaux. Mais elle pouvait quand même apprécier de voir des couples se former dans la fumée et les stroboscopes. En apercevant du coin de l'œil une jeune en marinière rouler un patin à une femme dont la coiffure n'aurait physiquement pas dû tenir debout, Carole sourit et se retourna pour attraper sa commande, ignorant le petit serrement au cœur.

En relevant les yeux, elle le vit. Évidement, elle avait pensé au fait qu'une grande partie des personnes présentes seraient hétéro, elle avait juste oublié le détail qu'il y aurait aussi des mecs hétéro. Un mec à casquette fluo était à moitié avachi sur une jeune femme à la chevelure bouclée, et pour être honnête c'était le regard d'appel à l'aide qu'elle lançait avec les yeux plus que la tenue criarde de l'homme qui avait attiré son attention. Carole prit sa boisson et se fondit dans la foule.

-Alleeeeey chuissur chpeut'faire changer d'avis... mé tu m'connais même pas... alleeeeez tu peux pas dire que tu détestes tous les hommes sans les avoir tous connus, non ?...  
\- Monsieur, la dame a dit non.  
Il se retourna si rapidement que sa casquette de mauvais goût tomba de sa tête. Il fallait dire, le coup d'apparaître derrière sans faire de bruit était un peu moins classe quand les percussions et les synthés rendaient difficile de même se comprendre.  
-Qu'est ce que t'as, la gouine ? Tu la veux pour toi ? Ça te fout de l'urticaire qu'elle me préfère ?  
Carole prit une grande inspiration.  
\- La dame. A dit. Non.  
Heureusement Hero Corp lui avait appris quelques trucs. Un tour de bras, un mouvement de poignet, et l'homme se retrouva deux mètres plus loin sans exactement comprendre comment. La foule se chargea de l'éloigner et il alla finir sa boisson plus loin ; Carole vérifia qu'il ne se rapprocherait pas et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Wow. Très. Très joli.

La jeune femme avait ses verres de lunettes légèrement embués, ses vêtements un peu froissés, et le plus joli sourire que Carole ait vu depuis un moment. Elle se sentit devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle balbutia quelques mots en souriant, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire elle même.

La femme lui rendit le sourire et lui dit un "merci" que Carole ne fit que lire sur ses lèvres, sans réussir à l'entendre. Elle dut donc crier pour proposer -de la manière la plus maladroite possible, se rendit-elle compte moins d'une seconde après- un verre à cette nymphe magnifique. Mais elle ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête et un sourire confus, et Carole dut indiquer la carte des boissons avec le doigt. Le sourire de son interlocutrice s'agrandit et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement, avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Carole fit donc signe au barman de leur resservir la même chose, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.  
\- Je peux savoir ton nom ? cria-elle par dessus les basses.  
Elle ne comprit pas, inclinant encore une fois sa tête sur le côté.  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Réessaya Carole, sans plus de succès.

La femme se concentrait intensément sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne semblait pas réussir à saisir les mots. Avec une moue sincèrement désolée, elle remonta son regard vers les yeux de Carole et indiqua ses oreilles. La musique n'était pas si forte, si ?

Mais Carole n'était pas femme à se laisser abattre, surtout si ça devait la priver de la compagnie d'une jeune femme aussi... Wow. Avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un stylo et griffonna sa question au dos d'un ticket de caisse qui trainait sur le comptoir.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent. Elle lui emprunta son stylo pour lui répondre "Jodie ! Et merci encore pour m'avoir débarrassée du - la boisson - tout !" Des petits ronds en guise de points sur les i, Carole se sentit fondre. Elle se pressa d'écrire "Jodie, tu veux venir sur la piste ? " et tendit le papier à Jodie, en se mordant les lèvres. Allait-elle trop vite ? Ça pouvait toujours passer en temps que personne voulant une simple amitié, non ? Ça la ferait pas fuir ? Oh non et si ça la rendait mal à l'aise ? Pire, si elle avait pu être intéressée mais elle allait tout foutre en l'air ? Et si ça allait terriblement mal se passer ? Mais Jodie lut le papier, se mordit les lèvres avant de sourire à son tour et acquiescer d'un signe de tête, levant les épaules et rougissant de la manière la plus adorable que Carole ait jamais vue. Jodie se leva, lui prit la main et elle l'entraina vers le dancefloor.

***

Une lumière. Un ennemi ? Non, juste le soleil qui entrait doucement par la fenêtre et venait poser ses rayon directement sur le lit. Pas le sien, parce que elle dormais dans une chambre appartenant à une déesse aux cheveux frisés dont elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur à côté d'elle. Carole ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, un sourire flottant dans cet océan de drap bercé par le soleil. La soirée d'hier avait été... Incroyable. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée, en fait. Elles avaient dansé, des slows, du jerk, n'importe comment, elles avaient ri, s'étaient posées au bar et à cause de la musique elles avaient continué de couvrir des tickets de caisse en conversations. Jodie lui avait complimenté ses cheveux courts, elle lui avait répondu sur son sourire, et une chose en entrainant une autre, elle avait embrassé le sourire de Jodie et Jodie avait fini par passer la main dans ses cheveux pendant que... Carole sourit encore plus et s'étira. La forme à côté d'elle bougea en réaction à ce mouvement, et le visage le plus magnifique qui soit, des restes d'eye-liner étalés autour des yeux, émergea de sous la couverture. Carole lui sourit. Se pencha pour l'embrasser. Et elles restèrent là un moment, allongées, juste à se regarder.

Mais comme rien n'était jamais simple dans la vie de Carole, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge, et évidemment, é-vi-dem-ment, elle était de garde aujourd'hui, elle devait "régler des trucs pour l'administration", et bien sûr, bien sûr, elle était en retard.  
Elle lança un juron en se levant précipitamment, manquant d'entrainer le drap avec elle. Zut, zut zut zut, pourquoi ça devait tomber le jour où ça allait ! Et où est-ce que elle avait laissé son haut ? Elle se rhabilla en vitesse sautant sur place pour enfiler son pantalon plus vite, et ne se rassit sur le lit que pour enfiler ses chaussures. Elle croisa le regard triste et vaguement paniqué de Jodie, et soudain une vague d'angoisse la prit à la gorge :  
\- Non non non, je m'enfuis pas du tout ! J'ai juste... Complètement oublié que je devais me pointer à mon travail de... Force de l'ordre et aide aux civils, et je dois impérativement y être alors que crois moi je préférerais mille fois rester avec toi et... Merde, je suis désolée, t'as pas un téléphone où une adresse à laquelle je pourrais de joindre après le boulot où quand t'es libre ?

Jodie se leva à moitié et farfouilla sur une table toute proche, et sans mot dire, elle écrivit de sa magnifique main des coordonnées qu'elle tendit à Carole. Elle ne semblait pas énervée, elle avait même l'air de plutôt comprendre l'urgence de la situation, même, mais elle ne parlait toujours pas, et Carole s'inquiétait de plus en plus de savoir si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle jeta un œil sur le papier et...  
\- Ah, zut ? juste une adresse ? Tu n'as pas de téléphone, pas loin ?  
Jodie la regarda avec l'air de dire "Baaaah... logique quoi !" en secouant la tête. Devant l'incompréhension de Carole, elle tapota sa bouche, et croisa même ses index pour former une croix devant. Carole ouvrit des grands yeux :  
\- Quoi, t'es muette ? Mais... Merde, oui c'est vrai qu'on s'est surtout écrit !  
Jodie hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
\- T'es... T'es sourde aussi ?  
Jodie oscilla sa main avec une moue. "Bof bof".  
\- Ah oui non mais forcément le téléphone va être compliqué là... Soupira Carole en se couvrant les yeux.  
Et l'heure qui tournait, et son retard qui s'agrandissait, et...  
\- Écouté, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?  
Jodie fit oui.  
\- Demain soir ?  
Jodie fit non.  
\- Ça te dit qu'on se revoit au même bar et que... Enfin... On se revoit ?  
Franchement Carole, c'était pas le moment de rougir et de bafouiller ! Même si c'est pour en quelque sorte proposer un rendez-vous à une femme magnifique qui vous a fait voir le septième ciel moins de cinq heures avant et qui était encore grandement dévêtue sur un lit et NON CAROLE FOCUS.  
Jodie sourit et hocha la tête d'une manière un peu timide et terriblement craquante. Carole se sentit fondre et ré-avança pour l'embrasser.  
\- J'ai très très hâte de te revoir, sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. On se reparlera et -enfin non du coup - mais voilà et... Enfin j'ai très très hâte d'y être.  
Elle lança un bisous par la main et refit un signe et dut se résoudre à s'en aller. Elle courut, ne reconnu pas la rue, trouva un plan, réussit à attraper un bus et enfin se posa pour calmer un peu son cœur.  
"On se reparlera"? Sérieusement ?

***

\- Merci Volcana. Vous nous avez rendu un fier service. Et merci à vous aussi, Acid Man. Ces missions en duo sont particulièrement efficaces, je pense qu'on en fera plus à l'avenir. Oh et préparez vous, demain vous êtes tous les deux de patrouille, vous à l'est, et vous dans le secteur des cyprès. Soyez là à 10h tapantes. Vous pouvez disposer.

Acid Man se dirigea vers la porte mais Volcana ne bougea pas, attirant les regards sur elle.  
\- Monsieur DeJezani, j'ai posé un jour de congé, demain.  
\- Euh... Oui j'ai vu ça.  
\- Alors pourquoi j'ai besoin d'être ici ?  
\- Parce que j'ai cru à une farce. Franchement, Volcana, quel raison aurait une super héroïne de prendre un jour de congé, hein ? Vous avez du repassage en retard ?  
\- Monsieur, déjà on dit une super héros, je croyais que Renaissance avait rendu ça clair, et surtout, j'ai posé mes jours.  
\- Mais j'ai bien vu que vous aviez posé vos jours ! C'est quoi, c'est vos déviances, c'est ça ? Vous savez que ça commence à faire jaser dans les couloirs ? Alors j'ai pas pour habitude de m’immiscer dans la vie personnelle de mes employés mais là s'il vous plait, arrêtez d'en parler ! Ou arrêtez tout court, tiens, ça vous fera du bien.

La température autour de Volcana montait dangereusement, malheureusement assassiner de sang froid un directeur général était encore interdit, donc elle préféra quitter le bureau en trombe plutôt que de faire un geste malheureux.  
Acid Man la retrouva dans la salle des casiers, à se passer de l'eau glacée sur le visage.  
\- Carole ?  
Elle fut si surprise qu'elle s'étrangle à moitié dans l'eau de robinet.  
\- Oh, désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai entendu ta conversation dans le bureau de DeJezani et... Tu voulais vraiment passer la journée avec... Avec ta...  
\- Ma petite amie, oui, s'impatienta Carole.  
Elle n'avait vraiment pas d'humeur pour encaisser le moindre commentaire sur ses choix de vie, elle préférait donc écourter cet entretien en étant la plus sèche et cassante possible, sans réfléchir que c'était Burt en face. Mais à sa surprise, et à la non-surprise de qui que ce soit connaissant Burt, un sourire pur et joyeux s’étala sur le visage de son interlocuteur, des étoiles apparaissant dans ses yeux.  
\- Bah t'inquiète pas alors, je te couvre pour demain, assura-t-il.  
\- Je... Quoi ?  
\- Pour demain. Je demanderai à une nouvelle recrue, ou à des amis, t'inquiète pas. T'as la journée.  
\- Burt, je pourrais t'embrasser.  
\- Réserve plutôt ça pour ta petite-amie, sourit-il. C'est une date importante demain ?  
\- Ça fera un mois qu'on est ensemble. Je sais que c'est pas énorme mais... C'est le plus long que j'ai réussi depuis que j'ai mes pouvoirs.  
\- Bah c'est top, sourit Burt, toujours ses mêmes étoiles d'enfants dans les yeux. Tu t'ammuseras bien, hein ?  
\- Je te promet, s'exclama Carole en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac et en courant vers la sortie. T'es le meilleur, Burt !

Burt observa le point rouge formé par les cheveux de la jeune femme s'éloigner à toute vitesse, et il secoua la tête. Le sourire resta avec lui le reste de la journée.  
Quant à Carole, à peine elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir qu'elle entra de plein fouet dans Renaissance, ce qui les projeta toutes deux à terre.  
\- Ah, bah justement je te cherchais, marmonna Mary en se soignant son nez avant qu'il ne commence à saigner. Il parait que t'as failli faire fondre le bureau de DeJezani ?  
\- Alors peut-être, mais Burt m'a aidé à régler et du coup avec DeJezani...  
\- Non mais laisse tomber, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un gros con. C'est juste pour savoir : tu serais d'accord pour m'aider à l'évincer ?  
\- Ah bah carrément, mais ils mettront jamais une femme à la place, c'est à dire ni toi ni moi, déjà.  
\- Non mais n'importe qui autre que DeJezani, ce sera bien.  
\- Ouais, pas faux. T'as une idée ?  
\- Le seul mec qui vient aux réunions de l'asso SuperFemmes et qui voudra bien prendre la position de chef, c'est McKormack.  
\- Il vient aux réunions, McKormack ?  
\- Quand il y a du cake aux olives.  
\- Ah. Aouch.  
\- Oui je sais, c'est pas idéal, mais écoute, on fait avec ce qu'on a.  
\- Mouais. Il faut que j'y aille mais du coup on en reparle à la prochaine réunion ?

Carole partit vers la sortie en écoutant à peine le "Ça marche" de Mary, enfila rapidement une veste par dessus son costume et en remontant la fermeture éclair, elle se surprit à sourire. Un mois, demain, déjà. Sa connaissance de la langue des signes s’améliorait chaque jour, elle arrivait même à faire des phrases rapides et fluides juste avec les mains. Bon, elle même n'avait pas vraiment besoin de l'utiliser, mais plus elle se faisait à cette langue, plus elle comprenait Jodie et pouvait lui parler rapidement. Elle avait tellement hâte de discuter des heures avec elle !...

Carole savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire son vrai métier (elle était restée évasive sur le fait qu'elle était "fonctionnaire de la protection civile", pour laisser penser à peut-être une pompière ou quelque chose comme ça) mais elle savait une chose : elle voulait faire en sorte que ça marche entre elles. En montant dans le bus qui la menait vers son appart, Carole souriait. Elle était heureuse.

***

Les matins calmes d'automne, quand les premiers flocons tombent derrière la fenêtre hermétiquement close, sont les meilleurs matins pour se prélasser au lit avec l'être aimé. Carole s'en rendait compte à l'instant même. Elle n'arrivait qu'à moitié à réaliser qu'une magnifique femme était couchée à moitié sur elle, jouant avec ses cheveux, alors que la douce odeur de thé se répendait dans la pièce depuis leurs tasses. Elle avait droit à ce bonheur.

\- Tu les laisses pousser, signa doucement Jodie.  
\- Tu m'as dit que tu les aimais bien, sourit Carole.  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda Jodie en se relevant sur un coude.  
\- Tes yeux brillent et tu rougis, pointa Carole en riant.  
\- Tu les laisses s'allonger pour moi ? insista Jodie  
Bon, ici, le signe "allonger" aurait pu être compris comme "pousser", nota mentalement Carole.  
\- Oui, pour toi, répondit-elle en souriant. Mes cheveux sont toujours courts dans le passé, parce que j'ai toujours vu les lesbiennes avec les cheveux courts. Mais j'ai trouvé une femme, je n'ai plus le devoir de me couper, surtout si toi aimer voir moi cheveux longs.

Wow, c'était laborieux comme phrase. Elle avait dû se planter sur une dizaine de signes, et elle n'osait même pas réfléchir sur ses tournures de phrases. Mais apparemment Jodie comprit, et plus important Jodie rougit et Jodie l'écrasa sous son câlin, l'étouffant à moitié avec ses cheveux.

\- Eeerf tu m’étouffes ! Je décède ! Ce que toutes ces années de service n'ont pas réussi à faire, c'est finalement une bombe à lunettes qui réussira à le faire !   
Jodie éclata de rire, son rire si particulier qui faisait tout de même quelques bruits, à des moments étrange, disgracieux, magnifique. Carole se retrouva à la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux vraiment pas demander un jour de congé, lundi ? insista-elle.  
\- Non, demain il y a ___________ de ______.  
Oula, beaucoup de mots que Carole ne connaissait pas. Le deuxième lui disait quelque chose, elle devait déjà l'avoir appris. Grand ? Non, chef ! Ce qui voulait souvent dire patron. L'autre, par contre..?  
\- Epelle ______ ?  
\- E - L - E - C - T - I - O - N.

Carole grogna. Déjà, oui c'est vrai, elle aurait pu s'en douter vu le geste, mais surtout ça voulait dire que Jodie ne pouvait vraiment pas le louper. Bon, et si elle devait être honnête, chez elle aussi il y avait des problèmes de "remaniement interne", ce qui signifiait en langage courant que DeJezani allait être viré de la tête d'Hero Corp et son remplaçant devra être choisi. Avec la campagne de pub qu'avait faite Mary, il n'y avait aucun doute que ça serait McKormac. Tiens, peut-être qu'il fallait aussi qu'elle vote. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne. Mais vu qu'elles se rapprochaient doucement des trois mois et devaient s'organiser pour vivre ensemble, c'est à dire déménager, changer les adresses à la banque et sur tous les documents officiels, convaincre la vieille qui habitait en face qu'elles n'étaient qu'amies, Carole y avait assez peu réfléchi. En parlant de ça, elles avaient pu dire au propriétaire qu'elles étaient un couple, ce qui surprenamment les avait aidées à avoir l'appartement puisque ça signifiait pas d'enfants possibles donc pas de pleurs à deux heures du matin et pas de courses sur le parquet ni de bruits forts pour les voisins, donc moins de plaintes et de problèmes. C'était bien la première fois que ne pas être hétéro l'aidait dans l'administration.

Elle éloigna sa tête pour observer la nymphe qui était toujours dans ses bras. Mais quelle beauté, quelle déesse, comment un être aussi magnifique et parfait avait pu terminer dans ses bras ? Elle aurait été perdue sans elle, ne serait-ce que parce que Carole était incapable de se déplacer dans cette ville en dehors de la ligne boulot-bus-appart, mais aussi pour tout ce qui était compte, déco, et bonheur, elle était extrêmement reconnaissante envers cette fée à lunettes d'être entrée dans sa vie.

\- Ça va ? signa la fée en question, visiblement inquiète du silence qui avait suivi le grognement de Carole.  
\- Oui oui, t'inquiète, lui répondit Carole à voix haute.

Elle lui embrassa le front et la serra dans ses bras. Leur thé refroidissait à la vitesse où les flocons tombaient sur Montréal.

***

\- Alors déjà, Volcana, Mary m'a dit que je vous devais en partie ma place, donc, hein, déjà, merci beaucoup. Deuxièmement, je vous informe que Electric Woman ne partagera plus son casier avec vous parce qu'elle est désormais enregistrée dans nos fichiers comme Electric Man, super héros de classe 38. Ça faisait un moment qu'il nous soûlait avec ça, et en plus ça foutait la merde avec les civils qui voulait remercier un mec qu'on avait pas dans nos registres, hein, avouez que c'est con si ça peut se régler aussi simplement que ça. Votre nouvelle camarade de casier sera donc Ongle-Attaque, de classe... Je sais plus, mais dans le fond c'est pas très grave. Elle est pas très loquace mais vous verrez, elle est très sympa, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit parce que jusqu'ici elle bossait complètement dans un autre service que le mien, ou le vôtre d'ailleurs. Ça vous va ?  
\- Euh... Oui...  
\- Parfait ! On va vous envoyer faire quelques missions ensemble, histoire de voir si ça colle. Tiens, Mrs Moore, vous faites rentrer la nouvelle ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de nouvelle, lui répondit la voix à l'interphone.  
\- Oui bon mais la fille là, pardon, la super héros, qui attend juste derrière la porte.  
\- Ongle-Attaque ?  
\- Oui, voilà, elle.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'on dit ?  
\- S'il vous plaît, Mrs Moore ! On a pas de temps à perdre !  
\- Eh bah voilà, c'est pas compliqué !

L'interphone se tut, et la porte s'ouvrit. La femme qui entra était plutôt un petit format. Les motifs de son costume gris ne l'agrandissait pas, et elle avait un masque à grosses lunettes de soudures, technique souvent utilisée par les super héros qui avaient des problèmes de vue et devaient protéger leurs lunettes de vue. Le masque remontait et couvrait le dessus de sa tête tout en laissant sortir une grande masse de cheveux frisés. Le tout semblait extrêmement familier à Carole. Comme... Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître quelque chose qui, déjà, n'aurait pas pu se trouver là.

\- Ongle-Attaque, je vous remercie de votre respect de l'étiquette mais puisque vous et... Euh... C'est quoi votre nom déjà - Volcana oui voilà, vous serez souvent amenées à vous croiser, je pense que vous pouvez enlever votre masque. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs.

Carole défit le scratch qui tenait son masque en place, alors que son interlocutrice faisait pareil. Une appréhension commença à l'envahir : quelque chose n'était pas normal, elle ne devrait pas avoir cette boule d'étincelles et de joie dans le ventre, ça n'avait aucun sens...

\- Bon ça prend du temps, ces conneries, hein. On pourrait faire un concept du style un même masque pour tous, non ? Et puis un uniforme pour bien montrer qu'on est la fonction public. Oui c'est une très riche idée ça ! Mrs Moore ! Notez-la pour m'y faire penser plus tard.

Indifférentes au blabla de M. McKormack, les deux femmes continuaient à se dépêtrer avec leurs casques. Enfin, Ongle-Attaque, surtout, semblait avoir du mal à détacher ses lunettes de vue de ses lunettes de soudure. Enfin, elle réussi à les mettre sur son nez et à relever la tête, en rabattant ses cheveux frisés vers l'arrière. Des cheveux frisés qui encadraient des lunettes rondes devant des yeux qui pétillent, et le plus joli sourire qu'on puisse trouver dans une boîte de nuit à soirée gay de Montréal.

\- Jodie ! s’écria Carole, et la boule dans son ventre explosa de joie.  
\- Carole ! ne cria pas Jodie, mais son expression le criait tout autant.  
\- Ah, vous vous connaissez ? demanda McKormac.  
\- Toi, une super héros comme moi ! signa Jodie en bougeant très vite, un immense sourire sur son visage.  
\- Je croyais que toi comptable dans ville est ! signa Carole par réflexe.  
\- Il n'y a même pas de bureau de comptable dans les quartiers Est, fit Jodie avec un air presque désolé, son sourire la trahissant. J'avais peur que tu remarques.  
\- J'avais peur que tu remarques pas d'uniforme pour pompier ou police ! répondit Carole avec le même air.  
Jodie lui prit la main qui ne tenait pas le casque et elle s'embrassèrent. Plus besoin de mots.  
\- Bon, bah apparemment vous vous connaissez, remarqua McKormack.  
Elles s’éloignèrent, tentant de prendre une pose professionnelle comme si l'univers ne venait pas de devenir un milliard de fois plus simple pour que leur histoire puisse perdurer.

\- Écoutez, nous ça nous arrange comme ça c'est sûr que vous vous entendrez bien et même, tiens, ça diminue le nombre de civils qui savent nos identités secrètes. Du coup, gagnant gagnant, eh. Bon, allez voir Mrs Moore pour recevoir vos premières affectations. Vous pouvez y aller.

Elles se prirent la main pour sortir, essayant très fort de ne pas glousser comme des adolescentes. En passant devant le bureau de Mrs Moore, elles ralentirent quand elles l'entendirent soupirer "Oui, moi je savais qu'elle l'était. Mais parce que c'est marqué dans le dossier ! Y en a qui s'enquiquinent à faire des dossiers alors la moindre des chose ce serait que vous les lisiez ! Mais oui tous les autres super héros savent qu'elle est muette, et vous feriez bien de vous mettre à la langue des signes aussi ! Non je ne peux pas servir de traductrice ! Déjà c'est pas dans mon contrat. Et puis je la connais pas !"  
Elle remarqua les deux femmes qui écoutaient par la porte ouverte, leur signa "les ordres de mission sont là" en mouvements clairs et précis, puis reprit son débat interphonique avec McKormack. Elle leur fit un clin d’œil quand elles sortirent.

Décidément, se dit Carole, elle devait être parmi le top 3 des personnes les plus chanceuses de cette planète.

***

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?  
\- A tes côtés ? Jamais.

Carole embrassa sa femme sur la joue et prit le stylo à son tour.

\- Vous n'irez plus en mission, et ne devrez rendre un rapport à Hero Corp qu'annuellement, leur rappela McKormack. J'ai prévenu Mary, elle a déjà fait préparer une des maisons abandonnées.

\- Tous nos amis sont là-bas, signa Jodie avant de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux grisonnant, qui bouclaient beaucoup moins depuis quelques années, derrière son oreille. Même Burt y est parti.  
Carole regarda ses mains, qui n'avaient rien fondu depuis que The Lord avait été vaincu. Lui tué, elles n'avaient plus de grand besoin de se battre, et leurs pouvoirs... Eh bien...  
\- Eh, ce n'est pas la peine de t’inquiéter, tout va bien, je t'aime, signa Jodie en ne faisant que prendre les mains de Carole, relever sa tête et dégager une mèche de ses très longs cheveux rouges de son visage.

Carole comprit le geste et sourit. Elles n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Elle signa le papier.

\- Le village a été abandonné suite à une épidémie de peste au Moyen Âge, c'est resté une zone de quarantaine pendant assez longtemps pour que les gens n'aient plus d'intérêt à y aller. C'est très très paisible, peut-être à cause des bêtes de la région. Uniques en leur genre, vous allez voir, les bois alentours ont une faune très particulière. Euh... Ah, sinon. Vous serez ravitaillées une fois par mois, avec le village. Bon, globalement, vous êtes de réserve, quoi. On a mis la base, les souterrains secrets entre les maisons et tout le merdier, mais plus personne de l'agence viendra vous faire chier. Bon, ça vous va ?

Carole et Jodie se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête. Mrs Moore leur tendit leur billets, essuyant le coin de ses yeux mais leur faisant de grands sourires. Les deux super héros la remercièrent, se permirent même un câlin, puis quittèrent le bureau. Enfin elles allaient être laissées en paix. Elles refermèrent la porte et s'élancèrent vers leur nouvelle vie.


End file.
